Until the Next Dictator
by Hildwyn
Summary: Mirror Universe. 30 years after the events of In a Mirror, Darkly. Empress Hoshi Sato’s thoughts as she is betrayed, decades after her ascent to power.


Title: Until the Next Dictator . . .

Author: Hildwyn

Rating: PG-13, to be way above and beyond safe

Summary: Mirror Universe. Empress Hoshi Sato's thoughts as she is betrayed, decades after her ascent to power.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek Enterprise, rest assured that if I did, we would not be on its final season right now.

* * *

**Until the Next Dictator . . .

* * *

**

_Long live the Empire!_ What a mockery.

I am the Empire. My rule, my power has molded and shaped the Empire for the better. How many others had the ruthlessness required to do what has to be done as I have? Forrest, Archer, Mayweather--just three more people on a list of hundreds that had to of died for my reign to exist. Every single one of them a necessary sacrifice.

Forrest, well, I would have liked to spare him if I could. I think I played the part of being a supporting lover of his for so long that I actually began to believe that it was what I truly was. It was a good thing that Jonathan mutinied when he did. If that had never happened...

Jonathan Archer, Emperor Jonathan Archer? Hah! The man was smart enough to pull off a mission to capture the _Defiant._ And I needed the _Defiant_. An error to assume that it isn't necessary. Nevertheless, it is amazing that one man who could pull off a mutiny, only to fail to keep the deposed captain deposed, was not executed. Of course, I suspect that he would have been the victim of an 'accident' sooner or later. Even more amazing is that the new Captain Jonathan Archer would not ever suspect that I, his new lover, would have no ambitions of my own. Men; they are easily swayed--if you bed them for one night they assume you will continue to do so faithfully until your death. Maybe until his death, but certainly not my own. Perhaps I am fickle...

Travis, it's a pity that he became too powerful for his own good. In history, such a boring subject, an ally has the greatest chance of becoming your enemy. I would be Caesar, and Travis my Brutus, but instead in my Shakespearean play Caesar kills Brutus before he ever becomes a liability. And Cassius didn't live too long afterwards, either. Poetic justice, anyone?

I've ruled for three decades to the day, expanding the Empire, crushing rebellion after rebellion with an iron fist, and seeing to it that no one else stays in power for too long. Because the moment someone starts to feel comfortable in their position is the time that they start to become a threat.

But I'm only a Terran--great, powerful, better than other species, but not prescient. Now my lack of foresight has come back to haunt me. Not that I can be blamed...I've become complacent, and that is perhaps enough reason that I'm being deposed now. Perhaps rightfully so. The Empire must survive, no matter who rules it. I just wish it might have been mine for a bit longer.

Armed guards storm into my throne room killing my loyal bodyguards, and they all train their phasers on me.

A couple step aside to reveal two women walking up, a small petite dark-haired woman, and a taller blond one.

Even during a coup certain formal courtesies are extended. They bow and introduce themselves to me as Elizabeth Tucker and Madeline Reed. They briefly explain that I am not fit for the position of Empress and that they would do better. Somehow, I do doubt that.

Of course, the sisters of Charles and Malcolm. No doubt there is some anger over my order for their brothers' executions. It rather proves my point: women do hold their power better than men do. No purpose in dwelling on that now.

They lead me out of the throne room, and down through the halls to one of the lower-level conference rooms. I recognize many of the people already crowded in there. Mostly Starfleet officers. Many were ones who were scheduled to be executed soon.

Pity I won't get the chance to see them die. But no doubt the new "Empresses" shall figure out sooner or later that they can't be trusted.

They prattle on, meaningless things about the glory of the Empire, when in fact, that is all about to end when they decide to finally hurry up and kill me. If this had happened twenty years ago, I would have fought back. But I'm older now, and have been the longest ruling leader ever of the Terran Empire. The alternate time-line version of me haunts me no longer. I have surpassed her.

I will be remembered forever, until the stars wink out of existence and the whole galaxy come to its cataclysmic end. I will go out with a bang.

All Emperors do, and until the next one comes along...

One of the officers raises his phaser at me.

Even though I know I'm about to die, I can't help but wonder who will betray whom first, Tucker or Reed?


End file.
